Enter the Cleft!/Quotes
:(scene makes a slow zoom at the fishbowl; scene cuts to Poof's bedroom as he struggles to sleep making groaning noises; Cosmo and Wanda open the door and enter) :Wanda: Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? Having a hard time getting some sleep? :Cosmo: Is it the party cake we all had last night? I told Timmy not to put too much sugar in it. :Wanda: Says my husband who also added marshmallows. :Poof: I can hardly close my eyes. Perhaps a bedtime story might help? :Wanda: Good thinking. (flies to the book shelf) Let's see, we have Vinnie the Pooch, Hunkules, The Little Mackerel... :Cosmo: Hey, (poof up a book) How about Enter the Cleft!? :Wanda: Enter the Cleft!? What's that? :Cosmo: Well, remember when the Crimson Chin was kidnapped by a few of his enemies and you, Timmy and myself managed to defeated them? :Wanda: Oh, yeah. It was a handful, but quite an adventure. :Poof: This I like to hear. :Cosmo: (as he and Wanda sit on Poof's bed and opens the book) Well, it started a while back before you were born... (screen sets up a flashback) :Timmy: I wish I was Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and we were in the comic book world! :Cosmo: (heard) Timmy said out loud. :Wanda: (heard) We waved our wands turned Timmy into his superhero alter-ego and we entered the comic world. :Cosmo: (heard) Unfortunately, things did not go as thought. :Cleft: Where's the Chin? :Cosmo: Over there! :(screen slides to the Chin captured by a few of his enemies) :Chin: Cleft, it's a trap! :Wanda: It's the Bronze Kneecap, Spatula Woman and Country Boy! :Cleft: Unhand the Jaw of Justice you fiends! :Kneecap: We'll set him free, if you come to my new hideout, alone... :Spatula Woman: I'll wait for you, little kid. :Country Boy: Don't get scared on the way, boy. :Wanda: (heard) Cleft did, as requested to make his way to the knee-themed villain's hideout. :Kneecap: Welcome to my hideout, Cleft. I'll release the Crimson Chin as promised, but first, you need to show me the comic book that brought you here. :Cosmo: Cleft doesn't hesitate as he hands over the comic book to the Bronze Kneecap. :Kneecap: Just as I thought. This book is filled with pictures of the real world. (to Country Boy and Spatula Woman) you two come to the real world with me and together, we will rule! :(the villains all laugh as they jump through the beam making their way to the real world) :Wanda: Head to that beam, quick! :Cosmo: (heard) Wanda said with a terrified look on her face. (off-screen smack) Ow! Okay, okay, I mean... heroic. :Wanda: (heard) Better. ---- :Cosmo: (heard) We made our way back to Dimmsdale, only to find a place we hardly recognized... :Timmy: Mom? Dad? What are you doing? :Mom: Did you forget what today is? :Dad: Today is Country Boy's birthday! :Timmy: Hmmm... He must have escaped into the past and changed history. :Cosmo: I know how to stop him. (poof up the Time Scooter) We'll just use the Time Scooter to travel back in time and stop Country Boy before he makes all of this happen. :Wanda: Great idea, sugar. :Cosmo: My body's full of it. :(the two laugh) :Wanda: (heard) We've traveled to the past and stopped Country Boy. :Country Boy: Well, you manage to find me. What a smug boy you are. (pulls up his rake) I'll punish you! :(screenshots of the action as Country Boy jumps and stomps on the ground hard making Cleft lose balance; Country Boy throws his pig grenade at Cleft, but he quickly dodges it; Cleft used his uses his utility cleft to strap a rope all over him; Country Boy struggles and falls on the ground defeated) :Country Boy: Okay, okay, I give! :Cleft: (pulls up the comic book) Time to send you back where you belong! :Cosmo: (heard) Country Boy gets sucked back into the comic book world and Cleft manage to save time. :(Timmy at home looking down though the top floor in the hallways) :Timmy: I hope it works. Mom, Dad, you you know Country Boy? :Mom and Dad: Who is that? :Timmy: It worked. :Wanda: One down, two to go. :Wanda: (heard) When we went to Timmy's room, we had an unexpected visit. :Mama Cosma: When I came to visit, I do not expect to be kept waiting. :(loud crash through the ceiling) :Timmy: Spatula Woman!? :Spatula Woman: That's right. I am here, and I will... (sees Wanda and Mama Cosma glaring at each other) Hey! I'm talking here! :Mama Cosma: Can't you see we're glaring here? :Spatula Woman: Talk to me like that, will you!? (grabs a hold of Mama Cosma) I'm taking you prisoner, old lady! :Cosmo: Mama! :Timmy: We have to save her! :Wanda: Sorry, you lost me after the "we" part! :Timmy and Cosmo: (drags Wanda) Come on! ---- :Wanda: (heard) We had to save Mama Cosma and stop Spatula Woman. :Cosmo: (heard) Yet, we had even more oppressing matters to attend to. My mother was forced use her magic to go inside Vicky's body and the only way to get inside was to use two magic key items to help Cleft breath inside her body. :Vicky: Stomach... hurting... too much... bon-bons and cupcakes! :Timmy: We have to get inside Vicky. Good thing we keep the key items in my locker in case of an emergency. (opens the locker) Huh? Where's the other one? :Crocker: Unfortunately for you, my young friend, I am confiscating this artifact if found in your locker. And once I've analysed the magic, I'll finally prove the existence of,... FAIRY GODPARENTS!! (takes off) :Cosmo: (heard) Crocker takes off. Timmy catches up with him around the school. :Timmy: Chester, A.J., have you seen Crocker around? :Chester: Yeah, you've just missed him. He's at the top of the school. :A.J.: And he was carrying a strange artifact in his hand. :Timmy: Thanks! (takes off) :Wanda: (heard) There was nothing Timmy could do, but Cleft can. :Cleft: Hand over the artifact (pulls out lots of weapons on his utility belt) or there will be consequences. :Crocker: (scared) Okay, I surrender! (hands over the artifact) Here! (takes off) :Cleft: Now to get inside Vicky's body and stop Spatula Woman. :Cosmo: (heard) Cleft said as we poofed all of us inside. :Spatula Woman: You again! I'm losing my temper! :Cleft: You're going to lose more once I'm done with you. :Spatula Woman: Aww, such a cute boy. I think you deserve a little reward. (blows a kiss on Cleft putting him in a trance) :Cleft: (with hearts for eyes) Suddenly, I don't want to fight you, you magnificent enchantress. :Wanda: Cleft, snap out of it! :Cosmo: You're in a trance! :(Spatula Woman begins to charge to Cleft about to splat him with her giant spatula; Cosmo and Wanda quickly use their wands to put Cleft out of his trance; Cleft snaps out of if and fights Spatula Woman and succeed; he pulls out his comic book and suck her back in) :Spatula Woman: (while being sucked into the comic book) I can't believe this, being defeated by a little kid! At least I bought for the Bronze Kneecap to take over the future world. :Mama Cosma: Thanks for saving me. I don't know how to re-pay you. :Wanda: There's no need. :Mama Cosma: Oh, good. I was hoping you'd say that. :Cleft: Well, at least they're starting to warm up with each other... I guess... ---- :Cosmo: (heard) Here we are in our last chapter, we traveled to the future to stop the Bronze Kneecap. :(Kneecap laughing evily) :Cleft: Your evil doing in the real world ends here! :Wanda: (heard) Cleft shouted. :Kneecap: In that case, the answer is no. (bend down on his knee) Don't make me use this! :Cleft: In that case, bring it on! :Cosmo: (heard) The final fight prevailed. The Kneecap throws everything he got at him, but with some quick learning and cunning, Cleft has defeated one of the biggest arch enemies of the Crimson Chin ever! :Cleft: (pulls out his comic book) Back to the comic world where you belong! :Kneecap: (as he's sucked into the comic world) Noooo!!!! :Chin: (as he breaks out of the rope strapping him and launch Cleft on top of his shoulder) Congratulations Cleft, faithful boy chin wonder! Not only have you saved my world, but your world as well! You are much more than a sidekick, you are a hero, a true hero! :Cleft: Wow! Thanks C.C. Coming from you, that means a whole lot. :Cosmo: And that's how Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder proved his worth as a true hero. :Wanda: The End. :Poof: Wow, (yawning) What a great story. That sure got me... (falls asleep) :Wanda: Glad you liked the story, Poof. Good night. (gives him a kiss on top of his head) :(Cosmo and Wanda quietly fly out of Poof's room and close the door; camera moves to Poof still sleeping as the screen fades to black) :(Title Card Ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts